


Pigtails

by MotherRameses, TessAlyn



Series: Crazy, Ridiculous, Sugar-Fueled, Self-Induced 30 Min Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/pseuds/TessAlyn
Summary: Eli tries out a new hairstyle for Thrawn.





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Void_Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Punk/gifts).



“I still do not understand the purpose of this,” Thrawn said, tilting his head to the side.

“It’s  _ fun _ ,” Eli said, seating himself cross-legged on the floor next to the Chiss. “What more do you want?”

Thrawn let out a huffing sound, but he was smiling. Eli combed his fingers through the blue-black tresses, finally long again after all these years. When Thrawn had made it back to the Ascendancy after that crazy Jedi kid had vaulted them into unknown space, Eli had been relieved and overjoyed, and he was determined to cherish every single moment with Thrawn from now on, no matter how small or ordinary the moment might be.

He’d been playing with Thrawn’s hair tonight, not really doing anything specific, just letting it run through his fingers, enjoying the silky texture. Then he’d gotten an idea. Eli had always admired all the different hairstyles Chiss wore— some simple, some extremely complex— and it occurred to him that Thrawn might like something a little different than usual.

He divided Thrawn’s hair into two main sections, then began twisting the first half into a simple braid. Thrawn sat very still, gazing at the wall, eyes half-closed. He said nothing, but Eli could tell he was enjoying the attention.

He finished the first braid, then moved to Thrawn’s other side and began the second one. A few minutes later, he was done. “What do you think?” he asked, sitting back to admire his handiwork.

Thrawn glanced down at the two thick braids hanging down on either side of his head. He stroked the right one with the tip of his finger, then smiled slightly.

“I think it is quite becoming,” he said. “What do you call it?”

Eli grinned. “Pigtails.” 

“Pigtails,” Thrawn repeated, still stroking the braid. Then he leaned over and kissed Eli gently. “I like it very much.” He leaned back and surveyed Eli’s hair with a critical eye. “Now we must do something with yours.”


End file.
